


oh boy 3 am!!!

by obsidian_roses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, One Shot, he's fine, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_roses/pseuds/obsidian_roses
Summary: 3 am isn't a very good time to visit people, or so most would think......





	oh boy 3 am!!!

When Marinette jumped out of bed after hearing something on her balcony, she was expecting anything to be out there.....

But not _this_.

Marinette did not expect Chat Noir to be on her balcony, especially since it was 3 am. "Chat Noir?" She said, rubbing her eye as she blinked at the boy in front of her. "What are you doing here?" 

He sent her a grin, balancing himself self on the balcony railing better to send her a small bow. "Can't the dashing black clad puurr-ince visit his princess at least once in a while?" 

Marinette sighed in annoyance as she walked up to him. He looked at her confused, as she blankly stared at him. 

"It's 3 am." She said flatly and pushed him off the railing.  
As she went back to bed, she began to slightly regret her actions. 

_'Cats always land on their feet...right?'_

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on wattpad and I've been wanting to post it here and now I finally did! :)
> 
>  
> 
> update: lol im re reading this and im realizing its so cheesy


End file.
